kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Deaths
WARNING: Massive spoilers below. Read at your own risk. A list of the deceased (either physically or mentally) from Trooper Village Stories and Peter Tagg's other shows. This list only features the permanent deaths, see below for a list of characters that died but were brought back to life later on. Classic Kirby * The Ivory Snagret was killed by Steve, Wenlock and Mandeville, and all the other Pikmin from The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. * Landia is killed by Steve and Steveistoric. * Dr Pikgeorge dies in one of Jigsaw's games. * The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb is killed by the Pikmin. * The Yellow Pikmin from the Future and the White Pikmin from the Future are deleted from existence due to the future they take place in ultimately being avoided and never taking place. Trooper Village Stories Pilot * Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II is killed by Red, Yellow, and Blue. Season 1 * Steveistoric's Descendants are killed by Noah. * Liquid Snake's Guard is killed by Mayor R Bulborb, who later disguises himself as the guard to allow him and Solid Snake access to the room where Liquid Snake is. * Ripster is killed and eaten by Red, Joseph, and Luke. * Stormtrooper is killed by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. * The Hostile Rathalos is killed by Spike and the Pikmin from Trooper Village. Season 2 * Sachiel was destroyed by Mayor R Bulborb to prevent the Third Impact from happening. * The Acidic Candypop Bulborbear was destroyed by Twig, freeing Kirby Bulborb. * Darth Vader was thought to have after being attacked by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine after Stormtrooper. He dies for real on the Death Star after it gets blown up. * Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca are on the Death Star when it gets blown up. They are never featured or mentioned again in Trooper Village Stories, so it's assumed they all died. * The Puffstool is killed by Minako's Meteor Shower attack. Season 3 * Makuta died months after being fatally wounded by Kirby Bulborb. Underhut stated that Makuta being revived is a possibility, but he wasn't able to do it as he didn't have "the necessary items". * The Unnamed Hostile Dwarf Bulborb was killed by Olimar. * Red Bohrok, Black Bohrok, Red Rahkshi, Black Rahkshi, and Noitatocoh are obliterated by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Metal Underhut is severely injured by Olivia. It's neck is then snapped by Olivia, killing it instantly. * The Giant Breadbug, along with his Breadbug Army, were killed by Kirby Bulborb, Mayor R Bulborb, Red, Yellow, Blue, Olimar, Louie, Ringo Starr, and Link. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening The Beatles At The Literature Club * Majin Buu is disintegrated by Ripple energy. * Ashley Buu is instantly killed after being shot in the neck and back by Peter and Luke. * Big Smoke is killed by Dadsuki. Steve The Trooper Adventures * Twig is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Thorn is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Egde is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Sunny is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Takanuva is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat With the exception of Minako Aino, every character from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat died along with GoAnimate. Callum deleted the character files of all the other characters from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, excluding Minako Aino from the Anime World. What Callum didn't realise was that his character file was included in his deleted files, and thus died along with those he killed. *Callum *Senator Armstrong (GoAnimate) *Olivia Dawson (GoAnimate) *Twig (GoAnimate) *Crazyleemer1 (GoAnimate) *Christopher Barrell (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb Jr (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb (GoAnimate) *Jakob Dawson (GoAnimate) *Billy (GoAnimate) *Ringo Starr (GoAnimate) Trivia * Majin Buu was originally killed by Romell in the timeline where Snowball and Sunset Peach were killed. However, due to all three cats (along with Grace Yazawa) being taken by Doc Kermit Frogglegg to The Distant Spring to prevent their deaths, Romell was not present to witness Ashley and Majin's arrival, and thus Joseph killed them both instead. * Nicole Yazawa was originally killed by just Ashley, with Majin already being killed by Romell. But due to the absence of Romell and the cats, Majin helped his brother in killing Nicole, only to die anyway at the hands of Joseph. * The deaths in The Final Trial Of Trooper Village and A Million Dreams were originally supposed to be permanent. See also * List of Revivals Category:Lists